pretty_countryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream
Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream (プリティーカントリー 夢見るおとぎ話 Puritī Kantorī: Yumemiru Otogibanashi) is the second main Pretty Country game, published and developed by Maiyumeno Academy. The game's main themes are fantasy beings, folklore, and mythology - as well as sweets. 'Plot' As an aspiring farmer idol, the player is traveling by air in search of a new daily life. The aeroplane is destroyed in a storm. The player falls into Sylph Town, home to a once famous Fairytale Tree. The Fairytale Tree protector, a queen, and the reporter's daughter are all that's left Sylph Town to study, as the land has gone to the crapper since the Fairytale Tree's everlasting story was mysteriously extinguished. After hearing the story about the raging storm and the Fairytale Tree, the player volunteers to try and restore the Magical Tree's power. It will be up to players to help build that town and save the scenarios... but it won't be easy! Nevertheless, with hard work of idol training, farming, and gathering materials for repairs, the player will be able to make new friends, complete the story, and save the town. 'Gameplay' True to its name, this Pretty Country game progresses through the main character's dream of creating a fairy-tale story. The person plays as an idol star, given the task of participate auditions. As part of this task, the player can sing and dance as well as flourish their career. In addition to these goals, players also interact with the townspeople, both for commercial purposes (buying seeds, selling products, etc.) and social reasons. Festivals play a key role in the game, giving your character a chance to socialise and meet the neighbours. Players even can meet and woo one of the bachelors or bachelorettes: date, get married, and have a child. 'Features' *The player can select a gender for their protagonist - boy (Perry) or girl (Patricia) - or have this game decided one at random. *The player can freely customise their protagonist's appearance at the start of game. This includes, hair-style and colour, eye shape + colour, and skin tone. All features except gender and skin tone can be customised at any time. *Fishing, foraging, cooking and mining. *Vacation with family to the Beach, Snow City, Sakura City, or Theme Park. *There is a wildlife safari housing a variety of exotic animals such as monkeys and parrots. The safari can be toured by the other villagers, and the amount of Cash earned per person will be received after the tour is over; a minimum 400 Cash fee plus 10 Cash for every type of animal the player has unlocked. There are items that can only be found within the safari, and the mine is also located here. *Dogs, cats, and horses as pets are now available with various colors. The player also can ride a horse. *New animals introduced: Alpaca, Angora Rabbit, Yak, Silkie Chicken (with black feathers), Quail Bird, Zebu Cattle. *The player can go fishing with a fishing pole, or can go swimming around the river docks to catch fish and other items. *The ability to re-style own house. *The game does not pass in real time, like Harvest Moon series. *Woo one of 20 marriage candidates, 10 for each gender. The higher that person's Heart Point with the player, the more likely they want to participate in Heart Events, date, get married, and even have a child. *New clothing: Swimming clothes can be purchased at Clothing Store once the player reaches 2 Hearts with Rosalina. 'Controllers' 'Bookshelf' There is a bookcase inside the player's house. This means if the player wants to check anything about their farm, friendships, and the other, one will have to go back to own house to check bookshelf. The game time does not stop when the player is inside buildings, but it stops when they are talking to people, looking at bookcase, kalendar, animal book, or storage. *'Info:' This menu will tell the player's idol ranking or level, animal numbers, and family's affection. *'Balance:' Each day the player's income will be documented here. The top screen displays the current year they are in and the most single-day earning and spending. Players can earn money by selling items and shipping. *'Cooking Recipes' *'Fish and Critters:' All of the fish and bug species you find are listed here. *'Residents:' The player's friendships with other townspeople are important to keep track of. Each villager has 10 heart markers next to his or her name, even listed on dialogue box (minus Elf and Sugar Princess). "(Number)-and-a-half" heart marker is worth 6550 or so HP. *'Records:' Players will find other odd ranks listed here, such as how many cooking recipes they've learned, how many contests they won, how far their stage/area is expanded, and so on. 'Characters' Main article: List of Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream characters 'Rival System' Players are not the only one who can win a marriage candidate's heart, but some of them have a romance partner that will eventually marry each other. Timo, Julie, Elf and Sugary Princess do not have rivals. The romance couples are: *Alex and Charlene *Connor and Lucy *Erik and Sonja *Horst and Dakota *Jan and Astrid *Mats and Vivian *Sebastian and Rosalina *Yannick and Priscilla Two weeks after any of the given rival couple already married, they will have a child of their own. The romance children are: *Amalia - Mats and Vivian's daughter *Colette - Jan and Astrid's daughter *Felicia - Connor and Lucy's daughter *Gerd - Horst and Dakota's son *Mitzi - Sebastian and Rosalina's daughter *Leno - Erik and Sonja's son *Rudy - Yannick and Priscilla's son *Wenceslas - Alex and Charlene's son 'See Also' *Sylph Town - the game's setting *Marriage for the player's marriage *Children 'Navigation' Category:Games Category:DreamWorld's Pretty Country